Amarte Duele
by NigthWhisper
Summary: Spoilers Libro 7 Draco sufrió demasiado... y ahora que está enamorado de la persona equivocada, no puede dejar de sifrir...
1. Chapter 1

**Amarte Duele**

Capítulo 1: Take me away 

Avril Lavigne  
Album: Under My Skin  
Canción: Take me away

_I cannot find a way to describe it __  
__It´s there inside; all I do is hide __  
__I wish that it would just go away __  
__What would you do, you do, if you knew __  
__What would you do_

**Prólogo**   
Sus sueños eran perturbados por el recuerdo de lo que debía haber pasado unos cuantos días. Tenían que haber terminado las clases.  
No podía dormir. Draco se sentó en la cama que Snape le había dejado. Miró por una ventana, aun era de noche. Volvió a recostarse, tratando de dormir un poco más. Su mente aún vagaba entre dos caminos de la magia: Voldemort o Dumbledore. No entendía nada.  
Su padre aun estaba perdido. Su madre estaba muerta…

_All the pain I thought I knew_

Como le dolía tan solo pensar en ello. Muerta. No la vería nunca más. Lo mas probable es que nunca vería a nadie de su familia de nuevo. No simplemente porque había traicionado su apellido en secreto. Sino porque ellos lo habían abandonado. En el últmo momento de su peor día, no estaba su padre…

_All my thoughts lead back to you __  
__Back to what was never said __  
__Back and forth inside my head __  
__I can´t handle this confusion __  
__I´m unable; come and take me away_

Él corrió. Corrió todo lo que pudo. Él lo había ayudado, claro. Sin su profesor no hubiera podido escapar… ni de su padre, ni de las maldiciones que le habrían alcanzado en medio de la batalla.   
Pero aun así, el sentía que estaba sólo. Más sólo de lo que siempre había estado. Más sólo de lo que había intentado estar jamás.

_I feel like I am all alone __  
__All by myself I need to get around this __  
__My words are cold, I don´t want them to hurt you __  
__If I show you, I don´t think you´d understand __  
__Cause no one understands_

Antes de conseguir un poco de descanso, pensó en traicionarlos a todos. Pensó en irse de esa habitación de hotel muggle. En olvidar ese lugar y volver a sus cientos de lujos. Pensó en traicionar a Snape, porque había traicionado a Dumbledore.  
Pensó mejor. Había confiado en él, más que su padre cuando quizo convertirlo en un mortífago. No podía traicionarlo…, Pero tampoco podía traicionar a al director de Hogwarts.  
Pero irse significaría traicionar la confianza de su profesor ¿y qué sobre traicionar a Dumbledore? Nunca… aunque ya no estuviera entre los vivos. Pero tampoco podía irse. Sabía perfectamente que si daba un paso en falso, Snape no dudaría en matarlo.

_All the pain I thought I knew __  
__All my thoughts lead back to you __  
__Back to what was never said __  
__Back and forth inside my head __  
__I can´t handle this confusion __  
__I´m unable; come and take me away_

Draco durmió. No sin pesadillas de las consecuencias de ser echado de la familia de los Malfoy. Pero prefería eso. Él había elegido su camino. Él había elegido. Pero ni él lo sabía exactamente. Ni él sabía donde se dirigía. No. Pero tenía que confiar. Por primera vez en su vida iba a hacer algo por sí mismo y para alguien más al mismo tiempo…   
Pero para eso faltaba, mucho. Las pesadillas volvieron. No estaba llegando a ninguna conclusion.

_I´m going nowhere (on and on and) __  
__I´m getting nowhere (on and on and on) __  
__Take me away __  
__I´m going nowhere (on and off and off and on) __  
__(and off and on)_

Ninguno de los que había participado en la batalla pudo dormir tranquilamente esa noche. Esa noche no tenía nada de especial. Habían pasado varios días.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione staban en la mancion de los Black. Pero ni siquiera estando juntos lograban olvidar. No querían olvidar, solo estaban allí hasta la boda de Bill y Fleur. Luego irían al Valle de Godric, como había sido planeado.  
Y a buscar los Horocruxes.

_All the pain I thought I knew __  
__All my thoughts lead back to you __  
__Back to what was never said __  
__Back and forth inside my head __  
__I can´t handle this confusion __  
__I´m unable; come and take me away_

Harry repitió una y otra vez en sueños: la muerte de sus padres, el torneo de los tres magos, el problema en el ministerio y esa noche oscura. La cuarta noche oscura.  
Ron durmió tres horas sin disturbios gracias a una poción de Hermione al que Harry se había negado. De no ser por ello, Ron moriría de sueño. Desde la última batalla, Ron no había dormido nada, y se notaba.  
Hermione, por su parte, si dormía. Pero bajo hechizos para no recordar los sueños. Hechizos que apenas resultaban, y que no se había animado a probarlos en sus amigos.

_Take me away __  
__Take me away __  
__Take me away __  
__Take me away_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: El Sueño de Draco******

_**Simple Plan **__**  
**__**Canción: I'm Just A Kid**_****

**I woke up it was 7 ****  
****I waited til 11 ****  
****Just to figure out that no one would call ****  
****I think I've got alot of friends **

La noche pasó lo más lento que pudo. Draco sentía que estaba solo. Sentía que en algún momento iba a tener que traicionar a alguno de los dos. De nuevo. Dumbledore lo había ayudado a no caer, pero Snape lo iba a llevar a ser lo que tanto deseaba su padre: un mortífago. Un ser oscuro. Pero él, ya no quería serlo.  
Aunque traicionara a uno, o a los dos, seguiría estando sólo. En Hogwarts nunca había tenido amigos. Tenía sirvientes, guardaespaldas y alguna que otra chica a su disposición. Pero nunca amigos. Lo peor era que ahora si le molestaba el hecho de que sus seguidores lo hubieran traicionado. Dejandolo sólo, asi como sus padres habían hecho con Voldemort.

Y a la mañana, muy temprano, Snape lo despertó.  
—Malfoy. Despierta. Tengo instrucciones que seguir.  
—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —dijo él vistiéndose. Aunque quizo preguntar ¿instrucciones de quien? Pero se contuvo pesando en que así viviría más.  
—No puedo decir la dirección en voz alta. Tú sígueme.   
El rubio guardó silencio mientras se ponía la ropa muggle que traía puesta hace ya cuatro días: un jean azul casi negro, una remera azul y una campera negra. Tomó su varita negra y marrón, de la mesa de luz a la derecha de su cama y el morral con la túnica del colegio que aun conservaba. 

Salieron del hotel como dos personas comunes, y caminaron hacia el callejón que había unas calles más adelante. Era profundo y oscuro, a pesar de ser de día. Snape lo dirigió hasta el final. Al voltear a la izquierda, había una puerta de madera antigua que no parecía pertenecer allí.  
A pesar de todo, Draco aún conservaba sus pensamientos. Aún temía.  
—Voldemort prueba a sus mortífagos de una forma que ambos conocemos. —dijo su profesor mirando la puerta— Dumbledore tiene sus métodos. Yo pruebo a quienes desconfío: por esta puerta. No quiero que un chiquillo que fue puesto a mi cargo, este en mi contra.  
Draco comenzó a transpirar y a temblar. Para él estaba totalmente claro el lado de que se encontraba, pero aun así esperaba que Snape le creyera… Lo que fuera que le tenía que creer.  
Sí, de verdad que estaba solo. Pero así era mejor. Sin sentimientos, más que de odio intenso hacia su padre, y al asesino de Dumbledore a su lado. No quería amigos. Pero aunque no lo sabía, los necesitaba.  
_  
__But I don't hear from them __  
__What's another night all alone __  
__When you're spending every day on your own _

—Sólo debes entrar. —dijo, sin mirarlo  
—¿Qué hay dentro? —Preguntó casi sin darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo.  
Snape abrió la puerta, y todo lo que Draco vió fue oscuridad. Una oscuridad densa y pesada que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo.  
—Sólo debes entrar —repitió su profesor  
Draco sacó su varita y cruzó la puerta, sin miedo alguno (N/A: al igual que Luke Skywalker). Pero con precaucion, y un hechizo Lumos que sólo lo alumbraba a él mismo con una tenue luz azul.

Se puso el vestido, y se miró al espejo.  
Hermione suspiró. Era aterciopelado, en color rojo. Tenía los hombros y la espalda descubierta, y un escote amplio. También tenía unos guantes que formaban un anillo en su dedo índice, pero que no cubrian la mano. Le parecía demaciado.  
Se ató su cabello en una simple cola de caballo, dejando caer unas mechas a los lados sobre su cara. Y para finalizar se puso unos adorables aros rosas que brillaban con la luz, antes de salir a buscar a sus amigos. Traspasando la puerta con temor, como si la esperaran los seres, -que todo el que se proponía imaginar ni se le acercaba-, que estan siempre esperando en la oscuridad. Como decía en los libros de terror muggles (N/A: de política no, de… Lovecraft o Stephen King).

_And here it goes ___

_I'm just a kid __  
__And life is a nightmare __  
__I'm just a kid __  
__I know that it's not fair __  
__Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me _

Realmente no le importaba lo que le pasaba al resto del mundo. Nunca le había importado, pero en ese momento deseaba que al menos a una persona le llegase a importar si él moría allí o en cualquiera de los altercados entre bandos que estaba seguro tendría que enfrentar.  
Todo lo que Draco vió fue un lugar enorme, con hierba en el suelo y bosques a lo lejos. Tras de sí solo había una puerta con su marco. Sin pared. Era una noche clama, y la luna brillaba sobre su cabeza. Respiró profundamente y se relajó.   
—¡Nox!   
No había nada que temer. El silencio, la escaza luz, se sentía en el lugar más a salvo del mundo.

Pestaneó lentamente. Entonces alguien tocaba su hombro, él se dio la vuelta, y era…  
—¿Granger?   
…vestida deslumbrantemente con un vestido rojo. El mismo vestido que realmente tenía puesto. Antes no se había dado cuenta, pero era simplemente… un angel.  
Ella lo miró a los ojos y lo abrazó. ¿Lo abrazó? Si, sencillamente rodeó sus hombros y lo sostuvo fuertemente un momento. Y él, la despegó de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos. Tomó su cintura con su mano izquierda y su espalda con la mano derecha y…

…pensó en besarla. Pero no lo hizo.  
Descubrió que era sólo una ilusión. La soltó, la volvió a mirar a los ojos y ella sonrrió falsamente. Desapareció en una nubesilla de humo rosa. Draco se dio la vuelta y sobre el pasto encontró un par de escobas Nimbus 2000. Secó el sudor frío de su frente, las tomó y se dio la vuelta.   
Allí estaba la puerta, sí. Pero, ¿realmente quería regresar? Quizá lo esperaba algo más… Quizá podía perderse en el sueño…  
No. Tenía que demostrarle a Snape, que él era de fiar.   
Atravezó la puerta, y un malumorado (N/A: Qué raro eh…) Snape lo esperaba tras ella.  
—Bien echo, Malfoy. —dijo él tomando una de las escobas— Ahora, cuentame que viste.  
_  
__And maybe when the night is dead __  
__I'll crawl into my bed staring at these 4 walls again __  
__I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time __  
__Everyone's got somewhere to go & they're gonna leave me here on my own __  
__And here it goes ___

_I'm just a kid __  
__And life is a nightmare __  
__I'm just a kid __  
__I know that it's not fair __  
__Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me _

Ambos estaban allí cuando Hermione salió de la habitacion.   
Harry sonrrió al igual que Ron. Pero Ron se sonrrojó.   
—¿Vamos Hermione? —preguntó Harry con caballerismo, y los tres salieron en sus escobas, bajo un encantamiento desilusionador.

La boda fue preciosa. Ron estaba casi adormilado por una amiga de Fleur. Y la madre de Ron lloraba irreprimiblemente.  
—Tranquila, Molly. —decía Arthur Weasley sin respuesta alguna. 

—Vamos. ¿olvidas que si no lo sé hoy, puedo darte veritaserum mañana y hacerte las preguntas adecuadas?  
—Ví, ví un lugar abierto. —Se apuró a decir— Con cesped cortado. Era de noche. Aparecieron las escobas y las tomé.   
—No me trates de idiota, niño. ¿Quién se te acercó? ¿quién intentó… ?  
—La sangre-sucia, Granger. —Escupió con desagrado  
—¿Ella defendió las escobas…? —Draco se quedó sin habla— No. Bien, entonces… Creí que tenías mejor gusto, Malfoy. Pero ya me lo imaginaba…  
Draco abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo decir nada. Quizo desmetir el echo de que le gustaba Granger. Sólo le gustaba en lo físico, en ese vestido. Quizás sólo porque él mismo lo había inventado. Granger nunca se vería tan bien en un vestido así. Nunca se pondría un vestido así. Aunque en realidad no lo sabía con seguridad. Antes de ese momento nunca lo había pensado… Concientemente.   
Siempre tuvo a Pansy Parkinson. Pero ella siempre fue un arreglo entre su padre, y la familia Parkinson. Todo por temas monetarios. Él no tenía problemas, claro que no. El resto es el que estaba mal. Él no tenía que cambiar, era el resto de los que lo conocían los que debían cambiar la manera de verlo. 

_What the fk is wrong with me? __  
__Don't fit in with anybody __  
__How did this happen to me? __  
__Wide awake I'm bored & I can't fall asleep __  
__And every night is the worst night ever _

Él no era tan solo el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Él era Draco Malfoy, y con eso tenía que alcanzar. Y a pesar de lo que quería sentir… o mejor dicho no sentir, él seguía siendo humano, y no lo podía evitar.

_I'm just a kid __  
__I'm just a kid __  
__I'm just a kid __  
__I'm just a kid __  
__I'm just a kid ___

_I'm just a kid __  
__And life is a nightmare __  
__I'm just a kid __  
__I know that it's not fair __  
__Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is __  
__Nobody wants to be alone in the world _

—Bueno, de todas maneras ya es tarde. Vamos.  
Volaron durante bastante tiempo, bajo un encanto para no ser vistos. Hasta que Draco no pudo soportarlo más.  
—¿Por qué ví a Granger?  
Snape suspiró, no tenía otra opción que explicarle.   
—El otro lado de la puerta te muestra un desafío ó algo que realmente quieras…  
—Pero, yo no… —Interrumpió él.  
—… y el que hallas podido tomar las escobas, significa que puedo confiar en ti. No me preguntes porqué la viste a ella. Ya te lo he dicho. Yo diseñé esa puerta, pero no diseñé tu mente.  
Draco pensó en ello. Si Snape podía confiar en él, él podía confiar en Snape. O sea que Snape… ¿estaba del lado de Dumbledore al igual que él?  
Era verdad, vivir era una pesadilla. Estaba mejor en sus pesadillas. Cuando estaba dormido. Al menos sabía que estaba soñando y nada podía lastimarlo.  
Ahora era solo un renegado de la justicia, buscado internacionalmente entre magos, y lo peor de todo: estaba solo. A nadie le importaba lo que él sentía o pensaba. No, él era sólo el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Pero él era sólo un chico de dieciseís años… aterrado, de muerte.

_I'm just a kid __  
__And life is a nightmare __  
__I'm just a kid __  
__I know that it's not fair __  
__Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is __  
__Nobody wants to be alone in the world __  
__Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight __  
__I'm all alone tonight __  
__Nobody cares tonight __  
__Cuz I'm just a kid tonight_


End file.
